Sink Or Swim
by Pikelet184
Summary: Swim instructor Katniss spends most of her time teaching bratty kids how to swim. After a bad day and one private lesson to go, she thinks she's in for more hell. However, her new student, a sweet and shy man may be the sun in brightening her day.
I do not own anything to do with The Hunger Games

I posted this originally on my tumblr but thought I would pop it on here too. This little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. I've seen alot of canon growing back together stories where Katniss teaches Peeta how to swim, but not anything in a modern day setting. So thought I would give it a go.

Thank you to the generous Titaniafics for being a beta for this story.

* * *

 **Sink Or Swim**

"Well, that was hell," Katniss declares with a loud sigh as she walks up to the front counter of the recreation centre.

Madge looks up and gives her a sympathetic smile. "Another bad class?"

"The worst," Katniss mutters back as she uses the large towel wrapped around her body to wring out the excess pool water from her hair. "Teaching those little brats to swim every week is driving me insane. They don't follow instructions or seem interested in learning any skills that might help save their lives one day – I don't know why I bother." Huffing in exhaustion she leans her elbows on the counter so she can rest her head. "All they want to do is muck around and show off to their equally annoying and snobby parents."

"I'm sorry you're having such a tough time." Madge says kindly. "But I know something that will cheer you up," she states, her eyes sparkle knowingly, as she pulls out a small box that has _Mellark's Bakery_ written in swirly gold letters on the top.

The familiar and heavenly aroma of cheese buns hits Katniss' nostrils instantly and her mouth turns into an excited grin. "I've been craving these all day," Katniss says ripping open the box and taking a generous bite. She moans in approval as the melted cheese and flaky pastry dances across her tastebuds. "I love whoever made these – they have just improved my day immensely," she shares while chewing a mouthful.

"You are so easily satisfied." Madge smirks. "And hey you've only got one more class for the day and you're done," she reminds her as she reaches in to pull a cheese bun out for herself. "At least it's a private lesson and you get to use the new pool."

"Thank goodness for that." Katniss replies licking the crumbs off her fingers. She looks up at the clock and realises she's a couple of minutes late. "Well I better get back to hell." Katniss groans and heads towards the pool at the back of the recreation centre.

Most of the time Katniss loves her job as a swim instructor but she's come to dislike the classes she has on a Tuesday. Its group after group of rowdy kids who clearly don't want to be here to learn how to swim and by the afternoon Katniss is exhausted and her patience is thin. She's also got a sneaking suspicious that her drunk and surly boss organised the classes like this on purpose just to goad her – it's something he would do.

Entering the room which contains the center's new private pool she immediately feels the warmth radiating from the water and the strong smell of chlorine. It's a beautiful pool that has only been opened to the public in the last month. It has its own dressing room and toileting facilities and is surrounded by beautiful clear glass windows, which show off the amazing views of the forests of Panem. Katniss has only taught lessons in this room a few times with children whose parents preferred them to have one on one lessons but Katniss often found herself mesmerised and taken with the gorgeous view, especially now in the late afternoon when the sun was setting.

"Beautiful view isn't?" a deep, virile voice says softly a few feet away from her.

Katniss' body jumps in surprise. She looks over to the source of the voice and feels her breath hitch in her chest and her mouth open in shocked wonder. Standing in front of her is the most beautiful man she has ever seen. He has blonde, wavy hair and his bright blue eyes are staring back at her kindly. She lowers her eyes slightly, and takes note of his broad shoulders currently fitted into a white t-shirt and his muscular arms that are hanging awkwardly by his sides. She guesses he looks around her age – mid-twenties. Katniss notices his face looks slightly flushed and there is a thin sheen of sweat across his forehead. She wonders if he was just using their gym facilities. He gives her a shy smile and she feels like she's about to melt into a puddle.

"I'm Peeta." He holds out his hand.

Finally finding her voice Katniss meets his smile and walks over to shake his hand. "Katniss."

As soon as their hands meet, Katniss feels a spark rush up her arm and illuminate her heart with a warm jolt. She notices as they break away that Peeta is looking at her closely with a look she can't decipher. Not sure what to make of it Katniss breaks the confusing and overwhelming silence. "Is your son or daughter in the change rooms?" she asks looking behind him where the facilities are.

Peeta looks slightly confused for a moment before understanding hits his eyes and he looks down self-consciously. "Umm no, actually the private lessons are for me," he reveals softly.

Katniss feels mortification flood through her veins instantly. _Nice one Katniss, you idiot. This is why you need to check your paperwork before teaching a new client._ She internally reprimands herself. "I'm sorry – I'm so embarrassed," she blurts out. "It was stupid of me to assume…" her voice drifts off as she reaches up nervously to play with the end of her braid.

Peeta smiles kindly, "It's fine, really," he assures her. "Don't be embarrassed. I've got enough embarrassment right here for the both of us," and lets out a soft chuckle.

Katniss looks at him carefully for a moment. She can tell from his smile that he's an understanding and kind man but his eyes also reveal nervousness and shame. She suddenly gets the overwhelming need to protect him from his negative thoughts and wants to make him feel better.

However before Katniss can break the silence Peeta does it for her. "I'm guessing you've never taught an adult swim class before?"

"I've been trained for it," she assures him quickly, "But yes," trailing off softly, "You're my first."

Peeta's bright eyes glint. "Well I'll try to be gentle with you."

Katniss' mouth gapes open in shock at the innuendo and she lets out a nervous laugh. Peeta's face quickly turns red as he realises what he's just said and starts to backtrack. "I'm sorry, that was really inappropriate." He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "I'm just really anxious about all this. I was close to cancelling a few times."

Katniss can't blame him for his nervous behaviour, she doesn't feel like herself either. She's not one to admire and gawk at guys, especially at work and especially not someone she's supposed to teach. If anyone is being inappropriate, it's her.

"How about we call it even and start again?" she suggests.

The tension and worry in his stance drops instantly and he gives her a relieved grin.

Removing her towel, Katniss moves over to sit on the edge of the pool and indicates Peeta to come and join her.

"Alright the first thing we need to do, before we learn any skills, is that you need to be comfortable in the water." Katniss looks up at him seriously. "What's your experience around water? Do you have any fears?" she asks him curiously.

Peeta shakes his head. "I'm not afraid of the water as long as my feet can touch the bottom."

Katniss nods her head in acknowledgement. "So to clarify, you've never had a swimming lesson before? Not even one as a kid?"

Peeta's cheeks flush crimson and he looks down at his feet that are currently dipped into the water. "No. I was one of four and swimming lessons or any other leisurely activities for that matter got… forgotten around me." He shrugs his shoulders like it's not important, and Katniss senses there's more to it but doesn't feel it's her place to ask. "I had a chance to do swimming in high school but by that point I was too embarrassed that I didn't know how to and chose wrestling instead."

 _That explains his amazing physique_ Katniss thinks to herself. _Get a grip Katniss and be professional._ She shakes her head to clear it. "May I ask why you've decided to give it a go now?"

Peeta looks up at and gives her a warm smile, "Well my Dad's 60th birthday is in a few months and all he wants to do is hire a boat for the weekend and go sailing with the family. And I am assuming there will be swimming involved." He adds.

Taking in his words, she can't believe that he's willing to face his own embarrassment (by no fault of his own) to put in the time and effort to learn a new skill so his father will have a nice birthday. How can anyone be so selfless?

"Well I wouldn't say I'm selfless." Peeta tells her, his eyes shining in surprised amusement.

 _Damnit, Katniss, you said that out loud, you idiot._ She feels her face turning red and she puts her head in her hands, feeling horrified. She can feel Peeta's body next to hers shaking with uncontrolled laughter.

"I also thought it would be a good way to meet pretty girls," he teases. Katniss looks up and he gives her a playful wink.

Katniss laughs, "Alright that's enough, the lesson is going to be over before we even get in the pool," she reprimands but her tone is playful. "We're at the shallow end here so if you want to hop in and I'll grab some things we need."

Walking back with a plastic container filled with kickboards and other floating devices, she throws out a blow up beach ball to him. "How are your throwing and catching skills?"

Peeta stretches out one toned arm and catches the ball easily. "I may not be able to swim but I am the King of throwing and catching," he tells her with a light–hearted smirk.

"Good - okay this is just a quick and fun exercise to get you comfortable in the water and in this new environment," she tells him as she lowers herself into the warm water.

They play a few rounds with the beach ball before Katniss instructs him to come over to the wall so she can hand him a kickboard. Taking one for herself she begins to demonstrate what she wants him to do. Together and still in the shallow end, they move across one side of the pool to the other. Katniss observing his kicking skills.

Afterwards she places their kickboards off to the side and instructs him to hang onto the wall with his legs stretched out. The speed of his kicking is ferocious but Katniss can see he's having a hard time keeping his legs straight. Placing her hand on his legs to stop his movements, she begins demonstrating how his legs should kick in the water. The feel of his muscular calf muscles in her hands just makes Katniss want to squeeze and massage his entire body. _This is dangerous territory, get out of here Katniss._ She warns herself as she lets go of him and asks him to come further into the pool.

If Peeta notices her flushed face and the nervousness in her voice, he doesn't say anything. "Alright before we finish up, let's practice floating."

"Sounds easy enough," Peeta replies.

"It's harder than you may think." She says and helps him move into position. She immerses her hands into the water to support his back, but immediately her palms begin to radiate heat which soon travels up the rest of her body. She looks down but quickly realises that's a big mistake as he's gazing up at her with a soft and relaxed smile on his face. She can't make herself turn away as she stares intently back at him mesmerised by his crystal blue eyes and his soft pink lips. Her breath hitches and she feels her belly do a backflip. Trying to regain a sense of reality, she moves her hands out slowly from underneath him to see if he can float on his own. Within a few seconds, his body starts to sink and his limbs flounder.

"Well I clearly suck," he exclaims starting to tread water before he realises he's still in the shallow end where he can stand. "I won't be winning any gold medals for floating."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," she says kindly. "Besides most Olympic swimmers can't float because they're too muscular," Katniss tells him as she moves over to the edge of the pool towards the steps.

"Really?" Peeta grins. "I'm going to take that as a compliment." He smirks as he walks over to join her on the steps.

As she climbs up the steps, water dripping from her body, she feels him behind her, his hot breath on her bare back. A shiver runs through her body as she imagines the feel of his breath, his hands and his lips ghosting all over her. Too caught up in her daydream Katniss suddenly slips off the top step and feels herself falling back. However a strong and hard body quickly reaches for her. Her weight settles into him as his hands find purchase on her hips to hold her steady. She's sure she hears his breath hitch in her ear but she's too afraid to turn her head. Reaching for the side rails she pulls herself up and away from his comforting embrace.

Peeta follows her up the stairs and they both reach for their towels to dry off. "If you'd hit the water and gone under, I don't think my throwing and catching skills would have saved you," he laughs, trying to make light of the electrified tension in the air.

Wringing water out of her hair, Katniss humours him. "You're lucky you caught me when you did. I don't think my boss would have appreciated if my student saved me from drowning. I would be out of a job," she tells him playfully.

"It could be good for business" Peeta laughs. "I'm sure the _Panem Times_ would want an interview and picture of us."

"Eurgh, no way." Katniss shakes her head in disgust as she wraps the towel around her body and ties it off into a knot just under her breasts. "I hate getting my photo taken. I always look like a troll."

Peeta scoffs, "Are you kidding? You're beautiful, especially in that photo out in the foyer."

 _Did he just call me Beautiful?_ She asks herself and tries to calm down the butterflies now fluttering around in her belly. Katniss shakes her head at his flattering statement, "I don't think so."

"No, I'm serious." he states matter-of-factly. He gazes at her with such awe and intensity that she feels like the most precious thing in the world. "I thought so the moment I saw you," he tells her lowering his voice, "You have no idea the effect you can have."

Katniss blushes and looks down at her feet, not sure how to reply to that.

Peeta clears his throat and runs a nervous hand through his hair, "Sorry, what I meant was that…you um…don't look like a troll."

Katniss can't help but burst into robust laughter. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Peeta gives her a grin and begins to gather his belongings. "Thanks for the lesson today, I actually had fun…you're a good teacher."

"Thank you. So I haven't scared you off – you'll be back next week?"

"Absolutely, I'm training for the gold now," he jokes. "I'll also bring some food from my bakery…just to make up for my weird behaviour today." He tells her in a more serious tone.

If anyone was weird today Katniss thinks, it was her. But if he wants to bring her delicious baked goods she won't be stopping him. "You don't have to, but that sounds great," she smiles.

"Okay well I'll see you next week," he says and comes to stand in front of her.

Neither of them move from their spots. They just continue to stare at each other in silence. Katniss feels the excited butterflies swirling in her belly again. He told her that she didn't understand the effect that she had – well right back at him. This is new and uncharted territory for her and she's feeling a mixture of excitement and fear.

"Wasn't this lesson supposed to be over ten minutes ago, Sweetheart?" A rough and slurred voice cuts in and just like that the moment is gone.

Looking over near the entrance door, Katniss sees her boss, Haymitch leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest and a shit-eating smirk. _Damn how long has he been there?_ She wonders.

"When you're done with your boy, you need to clock off, I'm sick of paying you overtime."

At the same time, Katniss gives Haymitch a scowl and Peeta through his crimson cheeks apologies to both of them as he walks out the door. "I'll see you next week Katniss."

"Well from what I just saw - You've got all the charm of a dead slug sweetheart, but lucky for you he seems to find it endearing," he tells her gruffly and pulls out his flask and takes a quick sip. "Just no funny business in my recreation centre." He adds and stumbles off.

As Katniss leaves the pool room and heads towards the staff room she can't help the grin that has crept up on her face. She thinks Tuesdays is now going to be her favorite day.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I appreciate any comments about this story.

You can find me on tumblr under peetaspikelets, come and say hi.


End file.
